


In good company

by chesterfieldred



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Asphyxiation, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghouls, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesterfieldred/pseuds/chesterfieldred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock is bored out of his mind while the Vaultie hooks up with Jack Cabot. Thankfully, the bodyguard is around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In good company

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse. Have some shameless ghoul pwp :D

Hancock looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 

He could hear a clock ticking somewhere and occupied himself with counting the ticks, only to stop at 165, realizing the dull sounds drove him batshit crazy. 

With one hand he searched for the box of grape mentats in his coat, only to grimace when he found it. The last two tabletts in the little pack rattled lonley and forlorn. Great. He was also out of Jet. Double-great. He'd have to stuck up on his supplies back in Goodneighbor. Assuming they would ever actually _get_ there someday... preferably in this life. 

He risked a glance at the room upstairs. Nate could be heard laughing, apparently having the time of his life talking about aliens or whatever with that nutjob Cabot like the massive, no, the _gigantic_ nerd that his dear Vaultie was, while he was bored out of his mind, lonely and forlorn, like his two little mentats. 

He really should have been more insistent with his protest about making this little detour to the Cabot House on their way to Goodneighbor. Again. Honestly, their frequent and often prolonged visits had become so common these days, it was ridiculous. Maybe next time he'd simply knock Nate unconcious and drag him home directly. A more blunt approach instead of shouting objection. Yes. Sounded good. 

He groaned to himself, wallowing in his misery. 

At least half an hour of absolutely nothing passed until there was a noise at the front door and Hancock tore his gaze from the spot on the ceiling to look at the doorway. 

The tall, bulky figure of Cabot's bodyguard appeared there, carrying a box. 

Why, thank you, whoever god had listened to him, for sending a distraction.

Deegan stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up to see him sitting on the couch. Hancock lazily lifted two fingers in greeting, smirking sweetly. A scowl appeared on the large ghoul's face and he glanced upstairs where Nate and Cabot could be heard talking exitedly.

"Again?" He groused and Hancock chuckled.

"What do you think?" He drawled and Deegan sighed a long-suffering sigh, walking over to the bottom of the stairs. 

"Get your feet off the table," the large ghoul growled at him in passing and Hancock snorted on a laugh. Right. He forgot. Considering the outside world was but a rotten carcass of civilization, the required pre-war sense of decency and manners in this house were amusing. As was Deegan's grumpy surliness. No one in Goodneighbor would dare talk to him like that. It was kinda refreshing.

His feet stayed were they where, of course.

"Jack?" Deegan called upstairs, shooting Hancock a dark look because of said feet, "I got you the transistor converter you wanted."

"Edward! Yes, thank you, just put it on the table, I'll get it later!" Cabot called downstairs distractedly. 

With a shake of his head the bodyguard moved to the coffee table Hancock was sitting at to put the box down. When he straightened again, the vertebrae in his back popped loudly and the large ghoul groaned.

"Hard day?" Hancock asked casually and Deegan just looked at him with a flat gaze, before turning and heading for the cupboard where they kept the bourbon. This had Hancock perking up in interest, "Wanna talk about it?"

Deegan poured himself a glass and knocked it back in one shot, "No."

Hancock chuckled and produced a pack of cigarettes. At least he still had some of those left. He had one between his lips already when Deegan growled again.

"No smoking in the living room."

Hancock fixed him with black eyes. And lit the cigarette. Taking a deep drag he leaned back in the cushions, smirking over at Deegan defiantly. He could see the bodyguard rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Look, Eddie. As it stands, I'll be stuck here for a while and even a blind man could see that you had a shitty day. We can do this the hard way or you cut us both some slack and relax. It's not as if your boss will notice, head stuck in the clouds with Nate and all."

Deegan contemplated for about ten seconds. And then took two glasses and the bottle back to the table. 

"Fine."

"Very good," Hancock grinned and held out the pack as a kind of peace-offering. Deegan set the bottle and the glasses down on the table before sinking into the couch next to him with a grumble. The large ghoul took the pack from his hands to light himself one.

"You got more work to do now?" Hancock asked and took it upon himself to pour them two glasses of amber liquid while Deegan rubbed his neck and visibly enjoyed the smoke, "No. I'm free for the evening."

He took the glass from him and knocked it back as fast as the first one.

Hancock watched the other's adams apple bob as he swallowed and his gaze trailed slowly but surely down, roaming over the prominent muscles of his neck, the bulky chest covered in armor, wide shoulders and strong arms. Hell, but the large ghoul was attractive, the ragged, tough type all over. Just the way he liked. And why should he not? He had to be stuck here, bored out of his mind, while Nate had all the fun? As if, Vaultie, as if.

"Why?" Deegan asked and Hancock nodded towards the billard table, eyes locking with Deegan's, "You could show me how to play this."

He knew how to play billard. Of course he did. But Deegan didn' know that. 

The bodyguard considered for only a moment before inclining his head.

Hancock smirked. This would be great. 

****

As it turned out, it was perfect and Hancock was, as always, astounded by his own acting talent. If you could call playing like a klutz and bending over the table in a more then provocative and yet perfectly innocent manner acting. 

Considering Deegan became more and more flustered and curt throughout the game it seemed to work. Especially when he let the other get up close and personal, showing his poor little clueless self how to hold a cue the right way. Hancock had felt the other's body heat against his back, warmer than even a ghoul was supposed to be. He grinned, enyoing himself immensely, bending over the table way too far again and he could swear he heard Deegan groan quietly behind him. Who would have thought the day would turn out to be so much fun? 

They were in the middle of the second playthrough or rather 'how long could he tantalize poor little Eddie until he snapped' in Hancock's case when Jack Cabot appeared above them on the stairs. 

"Edward? Could you please be a dear and fetch some wine? Nate and his friend will be staying for dinner."

Hancock snorted quietly and Deegan grumbled something into his non-existent beard before answering his boss, "Yes, Jack."

Cabot beamed at them, "Thank you! Now, we're in the middle of an experiment I wanted to show Nate. We'll be joining you shortly... oh, and take the good wine, Edward."

Hancock grinned at the large ghoul, leaning against the table, when Cabot vanished back into his laboratory.

Deegan sighed, "What?"

"Nothing," Hancock chuckled and shock his head, amused at the show of domesticity, "So, you have a wine cellar?"

"Apparently," Deegan rumbled and turned, walking towards the stairs and Hancock trailed after him, "I have never seen one before."

The large ghoul stopped and looked down at him, frowning in silent contemplation. Hancock smiled his best innocent and radiant smile and he wasn't sure if maybe Deegan's voice sounded deeper than usual when he finally muttered, "Come."

They walked down the stairs, into a spacious kitchen and stopped in front of a door in the corner. Hancock whistled in appreciation and brushed past the other, deliberately swaying his hips more than necessary, "Steel door. Soundproof?"

"Almost," Deegan growled, and yes, he sounded definitely deeper than usual, Hancock noticed with satisfaction.

"Good to know," Hancock smirked, couldn't stop himself from winking up at the large ghoul and Deegan breathed harshly through the remains of his nose, pupils blown wide and jaw working hard. They both knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable at this point. 

As soon as they stepped into the small, cold room and the door closed behind them, Hancock heard a deep, raucous growl. 

Before he could turn, he was grabbed and slammed face first into the next wall between two shelves filled with bottles. 

"Little cocktease..." Deegan rumbled in his ear, breathless and fed up, "Doing it on purpose, driving me crazy with that tight, little ass and smart mouth of yours."

Hancock chuckled deeply while harsh, calloused fingers riddled with radiation burns made short work of his belt and pants, janking them over his hips in one rough move. Deegan squeezed his ass harshly and Hancock shuddered, trapped between the wall and the force of nature that was the large ghoul behind him, cold air ghosting over his rapidly swelling cock. 

He arched his back in the others grip as much as he could, voice betraying his own arousal, "Took you long enough to catch on, old timer."

"Shut up, you pest," Deegan growled and bit into his neck while unfastening his own pants quickly. Hancock hissed in pain when the others teeth pinched into his scarred skin hard enough to hurt. That would be one hell of a souvenir. 

Deegan let go quickly though and Hancock could hear him spit into his hand and then the large ghoul reached down, between his ass cheeks to circle the puckering flesh roughly. Hancock groaned when they slipped inside one after the other, past the tight ring of muscle, burning in just the right way, pleasure and pain blistering up his spine and fuck, yes, that was what he called a damn good distraction. The wet fingers moved relentlessly, crooking and scissoring, streching him harshly and Hancock moaned until Deegan reached up with his other hand to shove three large fingers past his ruined lips and almost down his throat, silencing his noises down to muffled gasps and groans.

There wasn't much preparation, not as much as he had maybe needed, but they didn't have the patience nor time.

Hancock panted when Deegan stopped his ministrations only to immediately feel the blunt tip of his cock against him. And fuck, he was big. 

He bit down hard on the fingers still in his mouth when the bodyguard started to push in without delay, clutching his hip in an iron grasp harshly. Deegan hissed and pulled his fingers from his mouth, wrapping his hand around his throat instead, tight grasp choking and his vision blurring momentarily from lack of oxygen. Deegan growled in pleasure, a deep bass that vibrated through his chest and he didn't stop to let him adjust, pressure unbelievably tight until the smaller ghoul was filled completely.

Hancock felt dizzy, the other's cock hot and so damn huge inside, pulsing against his flesh, heavy balls pressed against his ass. He gasped for air and maybe it was a plea and the fingers around his throat eased up a fraction to let him breathe. 

Deegan leaned close to his ear again, hot breath ghosting over the remains of his skin, fingers on his throat twitching rythmically, "Did no one ever tell you that you should be careful what you wish for, brat?" 

Hancock clenched his teeth and if he didn't get off on the insult and the rough handling he was a filthy liar, "Never listened... Move!"

Deegan chuckled deeply and did just that and Hancock groaned when the first hard thrust pushed him forward into the wall, pleasure exploding behind tightly closed eyelids. The bodyguard set a harsh, almost brutal pace, biting down on his neck again and Hancock clawed at the wall and at Deegan's arms, scrambling for purchase. 

He heard Deegan growl into his scarred skin, and knew this wouldn't take long, couldn't with Nate and Jack still upstairs. The hand on his throat slid down to his chest, under his shirt to rake over his skin and the other moved between his legs to grasp his cock and Hancock bucked and almost sobbed at the tight grip around him.

He cursed, a litany of broken, harsh _fucks_ and _harder goddammit_ and the noises they made were obscene, supressed groans and gasps and skin slapping on skin in the small cellar. There were coils of molten heat in his belly, spiraling him higher until he sobbed in earnest at every hard thrust deep into him, and when Deegan suddenly angled a little bit different and hit that one spot straight on, he came violently, arching and clawing at the wall and desperate to swallow his cries.

Deegan milked him through it, his cum coating his fingers and Hancock shuddered in his grip, every muscle tense enough to snap.

A large hand clamped down tightly over his mouth and Deegan buried his face in the crock of his neck to surpress his own moans, hips snapping into him in earnest now, almost lifting him off the ground. Hancock cried into the hand, he felt like he was burning alive, scarred skin blistering with pleasure and then Deegan's rythm faltered, the large ghoul moaning and grunting in his own release. 

Hancock could feel it, hot and prickling inside of him, squeezing past Deegan's cock and running down his thighs in small, sticky rivulets.

They sacked against the wall, Deegan bracing them both when Hancock's knees buckled under him, the large ghoul's arm around his torso and his body behind him the only thing keeping him upright. 

A groan against his neck, raspy like sandpaper, "Fuck..." 

"Damn good one, yeah..." Hancock chuckled breathlessly and tried to calm down, heart beating fast in his chest, trembling all over. 

Deegan growled and smacked his ass, hard, and Hancock would never in his life admit that he let out an embarrassing, little squeak at that. The bodyguard eased out of him carefully and reached into his pocket to pull out a rag. 

"Clean up," he grunted, stepping back to adjust his clothes. Hancock did, fingers still tingling before straightening his own clothes and throwing the dirty rag into a corner. He grinned at the dark gaze that this earned him from the other ghoul but Deegan decided not to comment on his soiling. 

Small victories. He'd take them. And that bottle of whine.

That earned him a growl, though, "What do you think you're doing?"

Hancock chuckled and looked at the lable, brushing the dust off with his thumb to read it. 

"Château Mouton Rothschild, 1899. Well, your boss told you to take the good stuff."

"This is worth a fortune."

Hancock grinned at the large ghoul, "Good enough for us, then."

Deegan looked like he wanted to protest for a moment, then he sighed and shock his head, "Alright."

"Now that's the spirit," Hancock strolled by the bodyguard, hips swaying again, "Next you tell me you like it when we come visit, Eddie, my dear."

Two large hands gripped him from behind and pulled him back against a huge, sturdy body. Deegan plucked the bottle from his grasp and tipped his chin up with the other, a small smile on his destroyed lips. 

"There's worse, I have to admit," the bodyguard rumbled and kissed him quickly, a hard peck on his mouth, before walking past and out of the door again. Hancock stood stunned for a moment, until a smirk split his face in half.

"Definitely," he murmured to no one and, adjusting his hat, followed the other back upstairs. 

He'd just had to make sure Deegan was here next time they'd stop by.


End file.
